icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Helm
| birth_place = St. Andrews, MB, CAN | draft = 132nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2007 }} Darren Helm (born January 21, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. Playing career Junior career Helm started his junior playing career with the Selkirk Fishermen of the Keystone Junior Hockey League (KJHL). He led the league in scoring for the 2003-04 season with 73 points in 34 games, en route to helping the Fishermen to a league championship. He also appeared in 6 games for the Selkirk Steelers of the Junior A Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) that season. The following season, in 2004–05, Helm went on to play for the Medicine Hat Tigers of the Western Hockey League, beginning a three-year major junior career. Following a 24-point WHL rookie season, which was complemented by two goals and six assists in thirteen playoff games, Helm was drafted by the Detroit Red Wings in the fifth round (132 overall) of the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. His second season in the WHL was much more productive as he led his team in scoring with 79 points in 70 games. He also helped the Tigers win the regular season title with a 47-16-9 record for 103 points. While the Tigers swept in the first two rounds of the playoffs that season, they lost the semifinals to the Moose Jaw Warriors. On September 27, 2006, Helm signed a three year entry-level contract with the Red Wings. Nevertheless, he returned to the Tigers for a third and final WHL season in 2006–07 to help lead the team to an Ed Chynoweth Cup as league champions, defeating the Vancouver Giants in a seven-game final round. Earning a berth in the 2007 Memorial Cup, Helm and the Tigers then finished as runner-up to the Giants, who hosted the tournament. Detroit Red Wings In 2007–08, Helm started his professional playing career and was assigned by the Red Wings to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins. Near the end of the season, he was called up to Detroit and played his first NHL game on March 13, 2008.http://sports.yahoo.com/nhl/recap?gid=2008031305 Helm remained with the Red Wings for their 2008 playoff run, centering the fourth line, and scored his first NHL goal on May 10, 2008, during game two of the Western Conference finals against the Dallas Stars. He contributed 2 goals and 2 assists in 18 playoff games, helping the Red Wings to the franchise's 11th Stanley Cup. Despite being able to stick with the NHL club for the last part of his professional rookie season, Helm returned to the AHL in 2008–09. After appearing in 16 regular season games for the Red Wings, however, he was called up once again for the first game of the 2009 playoffs. During game seven of the Western Conference semifinal series against the Anaheim Ducks, Helm scored a crucial goal on a breakaway to give the Wings a 2-0 lead. The Wings won the game and advanced to the Western Conference Finals against the Chicago Blackhawks, where he scored the series-winning goal in overtime of game five. With the goal, Helm became the first player in NHL history to score five playoff goals before scoring a regular season goal. He has since increased his total to six playoff goals before scoring a regular season goal, extending his record. For the 2009–10 NHL season, Helm was placed as the regular fourth line centre. His speed and determination has led Detroit Red Wings coach Mike Babcock to name Helm as “probably our best player from start to finish.” He had a notable game on New Year's Eve of 2009, when he scored two short-handed goals in a single outing against the Colorado Avalanche. Following the season, the Red Wings signed Helm to a two-year contract extension worth $1.825 million. The contract has an annual cap hit of $912,500. During the 2010–11 NHL season Helm stepped into a more consistent scoring role, setting career highs in all statistics. Currently during the 2011 playoffs coach Mike Babcock has named Helm "an elite player, probably not a fourth-line player" International play }} Helm participated in the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships for Team Canada; playing on the second and third lines, he won a gold medal. In popular culture The Detroit Red Wings blog "Nightmare on Helm Street" is named after him. Helm has a large cult following in Brazil, a country where the Detroit Red Wings are very popular among hockey fans. Brazilian fans usually refer to Helm as "God". This nickname was coined by notable Brazilian Red Wings fan Guilherme Calciolari, also known as Herm, a member of Red Wings Brasil blog that was taken to Joe Louis Arena to watch a Red Wings game through a fund raised by Detroit fans. Career statistics International References External links * * Hockey's Future * Elite Prospects Category:Born in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions